


Untill we meet again

by AvioLex



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvioLex/pseuds/AvioLex
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

** Until  ** ** we meet again Part 1**

** Chapter- Farewell **

* * *

''Hi what are you still doing here Anna?? I thought that you will be at home already'' Phoenix giggle seeing Anna walk towards her with this huge grin on her face

''Well I would be if you backed me up in the cafe, when I punched that bastard Hans in the face... and what's that in your hand??'' she asked pointing on big bag in Phoenix's hand

''I have present for your sister, since she begged me to let her ride my motorcycle I brought her a new helmet, want to see it??'' Anna nod and Phoenix pulled the helmet from bag, helmet was white with small blue and purple snowflakes on its back side, Elsa love winter so why not

''Wow that so cool, I'm sure Elsa will love this, but that must cast so much money''

''You know I love you sister and I would do anything for her, at least she will be safe in it'' Phoenix smiled like idiot and walk out of the market with Anna at her side ''I give you ride home since I want give this to Elsa and need to tell her something important'' Phoenix said and handle the helmet to Anna, she nod and they both climb on Phoenix's white Ducati XDiavel, after a few minutes driving through the down they finally arrived in front of Anna and Elsa's house

''I can't wait to see the look on Elsa's face when she see her helmet'' Anna giggle and unlock their front door

''I hope she will like it'' after Phoenix finished her sentence she and Anna heard noises coming from Elsa's room... well you can guess what noises they heard

''Jack, faster please... I'm g- gonna'' you guessed it right... while Anna's jaw drop on floor hearing her sister making out with Jack, Phoenix looked down on floor and try to process what's happening, but it didn't take her long come back to her senses... she place the helmet on table and was ready to leave when she felt Anna's hand on her shoulder

''I'm so sorry Phoenix, please don't go let me talk to her'' Phoenix could see tears forming in Anna's eyes

''... It's alright Anna don't worry, but if you excuse me I think I should go... I have family business to take care of... I hope we see each other again'' Phoenix put fake smile and for the last time look up on Elsa's door torturing herself to the end ''Take care of yourself Anna'' Phoenix smile and was about to leave when she and Anna heard Elsa's door unlock _''Well fuck''_

''P-Phoenix??'' both girls turn seeing Elsa standing on stairs only in her long white shirt and red shorts

''Hello Elsa'' Phoenix said and looked into Elsa's eyes ''I'm sorry if I interrupt your activity with Jack... I'm about to leave so you two could continue'' turning her attention back to Anna, Phoenix smile again at Anna and pat her head *snicker* ''Remember what I said... take care Anna''

''Phoenix please wait!!'' Elsa yell and watch Phoenix went off their house, Elsa quickly decide run after Phoenix, but when she finally went off their house she saw Phoenix already on her motorcycle ''Phoenix please I'm so sorry I...''

''It's alright Elsa I get it, I guess you were tired of waiting if I ever turn up to be Alpha... but I wish you well Elsa... maybe you can be happy with Jack..... Farewell Angel'' before Elsa could say anything Phoenix start the engine and ride back to her home

''Phoenix'' Elsa whisper and fall on her knees, she didn't know how long she was sitting there only one thing she could think of was how she betrayed Phoenix

''I hope it was worth it Elsa'' Elsa looked around and saw Anna walking towards her ''So... was it??'' Anna asked and sit next to her sister, she was so mad at Elsa for this, but Elsa only shake her head ''We should probably go inside before we catch a cold'' even through Elsa's stubbornness Anna mange to help Elsa up and walk back to their house, but moment couldn't been any better when Jack went through their main door with smirk on his face

''I must say Elsa... that look on her face... so priceless'' Jack said and turn towards the sisters ''But she was right... who would want her'' with that Jack walked to his car ''Thanks for the ride Omega'' those words made Elsa cry, Jack only used her for blowing of his steam and she let him... she felt disgusted by herself

* * *

** Grey's Mansion  **

* * *

''Mom I'm home''

''In the kitchen honey'' Phoenix smile and walk in to the kitchen seeing her mother talking to Gerda, their maid ''So who was your day with Elsa??''

''I... fine, but I wanted to talk to you about grandpa Pabbie... I decide that I will go to New York and take care of our company, so he could finally retire''

''If you are sure Phoenix, I will tell this news to my father... I'm sure he will be happy to hear it'' Mrs. Grey smile and walk to their study leaving Phoenix with Gerda alone in the kitchen

''So Miss Phoenix how was your day really??'' Gerda asked while she move around kitchen and try to make some food for Phoenix

''I already said it was fine Gerda why are you asking??'' Phoenix asked and raise eyebrow at her

''You know you can't fool me dear I'm sure your mother notice it too, so what happened??''

*sigh* ''Elsa... we broke up''

''WHAT!!'' Gerda jump a little while Phoenix roll her eyes knowing that only her brother Kristoff could yell like that

''Calm down Kristoff it's nothing''

''Why should I calm down!! Tell me what's happened'' Phoenix groan and pull Kristoff to her room ''So??''

''Elsa cheated on me... happy??''

''CHEATED!!''

''Geez Kristoff calm the fucking down!!''

''OW'' Kristoff whine when Phoenix hit his shoulder with all her might ''Who...''

''With Jack Frost... I met Anna in market when I finally pick up helmet for Elsa, then I offer I will take Anna home, but when we arrived there... we both heard Elsa making out with Jack''

''I'm going to kill her'' Kristoff huff and cross his arms in front of his chest

''No leave her alone... at least she found better Alpha, it's for the best that she give up on me'' Phoenix sigh and sit on her bed looking over, noticing photo of her and Elsa

''And if she cheated on you then alright..... So that's the reason why are taking care of our company''

''Yes... I want get out of here and...'' Phoenix stopped noticing her mother standing in doorway of her room ''What grandpa said??''

''He was confused first, but then he said he will make everything ready for you... Kristoff sweetie could you please help Kai with the table??'' Kristoff nod and left ''Come here honey'' Mrs. Grey opened her arms for Phoenix, Phoenix gladly accept and hugged her mom back ''It never suits you to hide your feelings, I can tell you are really hurt... you know it's alright to cry''

'' _Father_ always said that crying is for weakling... and why would I need to cry anyway?? Everything is as it should be, really mom you don't have to worry'' Phoenix smile and pulled away from her mom ''Really mom... now I have opportunity to test my projects''

*sigh* ''You know I hate seeing you hurt... I made mistake with your father, big mistake and you paid for it, because I was so blind and didn't pay attention to you as I should'' silence took only a few seconds before Mrs. Grey felt Phoenix's grip in their hug ''No matter what I'm very proud of you Phoenix''

* * *

** A few days later **

* * *

When Elsa was finally ready to apologize to Phoenix, she drive to her house hoping everything will turn up for a better

*KNOCK*

Doors opened, but to Elsa's surprise she saw Kristoff standing in doorway with dead glare when he saw her

''What do you want Elsa''

''I need to speak with Phoenix I-I want to apologize, could you please call her??'' Elsa asked, but she could see that Kristoff still glare at her

''Phoenix isn't home anymore, she left a few days ago... where... I won't tell you'' Elsa sigh knowing that she can't win this argue, when she was ready to say something Kristoff interrupter her ''Was it worth it??''

''What??'' Elsa asked raise eyebrows at him ''No Kristoff I made a mistake, but it wasn't...''

''Did you loved her??''

''Yes I loved her and I still love her with all my heart, but...''

''Then why did you do it?? Cheating on her with Jack Frost??''

''I...''

''Kristoff what's going on??'' both Elsa and Kristoff jump a little when they notice Phoenix and Kristoff's mother ''Hello Elsa it's so good to see you'' Mrs. Grey smile while Kristoff groan, but to his luck his mother heard that and hit back of his head ''Don't be rude Kristoff''

''I'm sorry mom'' Kristoff apologize and looked down on floor

''It's alright dear, but go and help Gerda with dinner I need to talk with Elsa'' Kristoff nod and disappeared behind the corner ''Come in Elsa we should talk'' Elsa sigh and close the door behind her and followed Mrs. Grey in ''Now I really like to know what happened between you and Phoenix...'' after a short time they both step into someone's bedroom made in black, white and red colors

''Is this Phoenix's bedroom??'' Elsa asked and looked around noticing photo on night table, it was her and Phoenix sitting next to each other while Elsa kiss Phoenix's cheek, Phoenix was smiling with her arm around Elsa's shoulder

''Yes it is... I love this photo too, she was so happy that day... I believe it was your one year anniversary??''

''I... yes it was and she tried so hard to make it perfect for me... and I screwed it all'' feeling her own tears Elsa quickly wipe them away and turn back to Mrs. Grey ''You said that you wanted to talk??''

''Yes... about you and Phoenix... I'm maybe old, but I'm not stupid I know something bad happened between of you two, because Phoenix would never accept position in our family company''

''What do you mean??'' Elsa asked and raise her eyebrows

''Phoenix never told you??'' Elsa shake her head and Mrs. Grey sigh ''I was 22 years old when my twins were born... I know what you think that Kristoff and Phoenix don't look like twin but they are fraternal twins... As you could saw Phoenix looks so much like me while Kristoff is more like their father... My ex-husband was difficult and horrible man, he preferred Kristoff over Phoenix... he always pushed her away no matter how hard Phoenix tried to gain his approval, she studied so hard but still that wasn't good enough for him and that she wasn't worthy enough'' Elsa looked around seeing a few university diplomas, Elsa's jaw drop on ground when she notice that all of them have Phoenix' name

''T-They are a-all hers??'' Elsa asked and pointed on them

''Yes, she finished her high school when she was 14 years old, then she start studying technology and medicine on Yale and just a few days ago she get this from Harvard- biometrics engineering''

*whisper* ''And I didn't know anything about it I'm so stupid... who could I let this happened??''  
''Phoenix thought that you would treat her differently if you knew about all of this... she's different then most of us... because of what my ex- husband did to her..... Did you two ever saw her cry??'' thinking about it Elsa never argue with Phoenix or saw her crying not even after what she did to her, shaking her head Elsa saw Mrs. Grey sigh and look up to her with sadness in her eyes ''It's because her and Kristoff's father thought her very hard way that crying is for the weak..... After I found out about everything he done to her I was... shocked and disgusted''

''W-What did he do to her??''  
''He abused her... when I found out about it all, it was already too late... she changed... before you two start your relationship she was rather spending her time alone, even without us... for very long time I didn't saw her smile or notice any kind of emotions... one day I saw who my ex-husband kicking her, insulting her... when I finally pushed him of her I called police and let them take him... worse was that Phoenix didn't look into my eyes, she only let me take her to the doctor... where I found out how many injures she have thanks to my twisted ex-husband... old already healed broken bones, cuts all over her body I...'' Mrs. Grey voice cracked as she remembered that day ''I failed my child, I didn't protected her as a mother should'' hearing all this, Elsa had no idea that Phoenix went through something like this and she made Phoenix feel she's not good enough all over again

''I... I'm sorry... I... I need to go'' Elsa walked out of Phoenix's bedroom, not caring for voice of Mrs. Grey calling after her ''I'm so sorry Phoenix''


	2. Chapter 2

**Until we meet again Part 2**

**Chapter- Return**

* * *

**6 years later**

* * *

Alright so we move six years to the future, where Elsa work as a teacher at Arendelle High School, teaching English (or your language) and History, she quiet popular among students and her life is better now, she still horrible for what she done to her ex-girlfriend Phoenix, after Grey's Mansion she didn't try to contact Phoenix feeling it would only made things worse, for her things should stay as they are now, but her sister had different plans

''Alright Anna, I should be back soon to... pick you... up'' she notice very beautiful young woman leaning against motorcycle drinking her Starbucks, wearing black riding gear, which made Elsa's jaw hit the ground, strong Alpha scent was coming from this mysterious female

''Didn't your parents teach you staring at people is rude?'' cocky, typical Alpha

''... I wasn't staring!'' Elsa snapped and get to her car  
*snicker* ''Sure you weren't Angel... you should take a picture it will last longer'' woman smirk and throw her empty cup into trash bin ''But I never like when someone took a picture of me... only my ex-girlfriend was allowed on our anniversary''

*mumble* ''Stupid Alpha'' with look back Elsa felt something familiar from this Alpha

''Anything for you Angel'' woman smirk and move on her bike, before she put the helmet on her winked at Elsa ''Until next time'' letting her bike roar to life woman ride off, leaving stun Elsa next to her car ''Angel?'' quickly turning back Elsa wanted to know, but too late woman was gone *sigh with mumble* ''No this is stupid she would never...'' would she really return after 6 years?, jumping into her car Elsa drove home to dress and join her sister, leaving for tonight's party

* * *

**A few hours later at Grey's Mansion**

* * *

''Anna I don't think it's good idea''

''Come on Elsa, Kristoff said his mother invited us'' Anna pouted and make Elsa sigh

''Alright, but if anything happens I'm out of there'' Anna squeak happily and knock on the main door, after a little while doors opens and both girls saw cute little boy with short sandy blond hair and brown eyes

''Oh hello who are you?'' boy asked cutely which made Anna giggle

''I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa we are here to see Mrs. Grey'' boy nod and ran away

''Mama! Someone is here to see you!'' Elsa and Anna looked at each other see confusion in their faces, but both of them turn their heads back seeing beautiful young woman holding the boy in her arms, when Elsa saw this woman it made her heart stopped, it was the exactly the same woman she meet a few hours ago

*giggle* ''Honey they are here to see your grandmother not me, but that's alright... and you can come in my mother is expecting you'' woman smile and kiss boy's cheek

''Wait... Phoenix?'' Elsa stuttered, finally noticing small detail, small scar across Phoenix's right eyebrow

''I'm sure mother will be pleased to see you both'' Phoenix smile sweetly, almost predatory look send at Elsa ''She is in garden with other guests... honey could you show them the way?'' Alex nod and Phoenix put him down on the floor ''Well enjoy the party if you excuse me now I need to change my clothes''

''P-Phoenix I...'' Elsa wanted to continued, but then Anna squeak as she notice Kristoff

''Kristoff!''

''Anna so you finally arrived'' Kristoff smile and kiss Anna on the cheek

''Gross'' both Phoenix and Alex said in union ''Come on guys we have child here!''

''Ha- ha Phoenix very funny I bet you did much worse things'' Kristoff laugh while Phoenix turn completely red and huff

''Shut up you... *groan* I should go change my clothes before all of that starts... Alex watch your uncle and don't let him do anything stupid alright?'' Alex saluted and watch his mother disappear in her room upstairs

''Alright come on Anna Elsa'' Kristoff smile as he took Anna's hand into his, while Alex looked over at Elsa and snicker

''You look pretty... can I take your hand?'' Alex asked cutely leaving Elsa speechless, but she shake her head and kneel down to him smiling

''I'm sorry, but I need to speak with your... mommy... if you don't mind'' Elsa said and ruffle Alex's hair making him giggle and watch him ran away, Elsa took deep breath and walk upstairs trying to get in Phoenix's room hearing music coming from it _(Avicii- Tough Love)_ , without knocking Elsa opened the door seeing Phoenix only in black bra and red shorts, Elsa yelp a little and quickly cover her eyes

''You know it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking... I could be completely naked *snicker* but a damage was already made so is there anything you need Elsa or did you just come up here to see me without shirt?''

''I'm so sorry I-I thought that... yes, NO! I mean of course not!'' Elsa said and uncovered her eyes seeing that Phoenix was now standing in front of her, but of course she blush when she notice Phoenix's body, her eyes travel from Phoenix's eyes down to her chest and... on her short, slightly gasping when she notice the _thing_ between Phoenix's legs

''My eyes are up here Elsa'' Phoenix snicker and put her point finger under Elsa's chin and lift her head

''I wasn't... I mean... sorry'' Elsa mumble and blush even more, Nicola of course couldn't help herself and start laughing

''Now tell me Elsa what do you need? I expect that you want something since you come into my room... or was I right in the matter that you wanted to see my without shirt?''

''What? No I was... I though...'' Elsa stutter and blushed, she wouldn't dare to look at Phoenix again, but her Omega howled for one look at the Alpha in front of her, after what she saw in those tight shorts

''Sorry it must be shocked for you that I'm Alpha... let me put some pants on'' it didn't Phoenix long to find so pants and put them on, clearly Elsa was uncomfortable around her just in shorts ''All done... so talk Elsa I'm listening''

''I thought that's maybe this is good time to apologize for what I have done to you and...''

''Don't worry Elsa it's alright... That time is behind us now, so you don't need to apologize'' Phoenix smile ''But if that's all I still have some things to do before I join mother's party''

''Yes sorry... I-I leave you'' Elsa nod and close the door behind her walking through the house to finally made it into garden, she could saw a few guests even her cousin Rapunzel made it with her parents and her boyfriend Eugene, but what caught her interest was little Alex, he looked so much like Phoenix... well small version of her, but Elsa couldn't help but start thinking where is Phoenix's mate

''It's just her and Alex'' Elsa jump a little when Anna appeared in front of her

''Jeez Anna you scared me... how do you know that Phoenix is single?''

''Well I'm dating her brother so I asked him about Alex and he said that Alex is really her son, he is 4 years old and very smart for his age''

*mumble* ''Just like she is...'' Anna looked back at Elsa seeing that her eyes start watering

''God Elsa what's wrong?'' Anna asked and place her hands on Elsa's shoulder

''This all just brings memories back... If I didn't cheated on her that day none of this wouldn't happened''

''Shhh it's alright I can't say that I wasn't angry with you back that day, but I guess she move forward on that matter... Did you talk to her about that?'' Elsa nod ''Good I...'' Anna stopped talking and looked down when she felt someone was pulling her green dress ''Oh hello little guy'' it was Alex with big smile on his face

''Wow you look pretty in those dresses''

*giggle* ''What a nice gentleman you are'' Alex giggle too and look at Elsa

''Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?'' Alex asked cutely which made Elsa laugh at him and wipe all her tears

''No don't worry little one, I'm just happy to see your mommy again we were friends once... long time ago'' Elsa smile and kneel down to Alex height

''I know... mama have picture of you two in her com- computer... kissing... gross'' girls giggle and saw Phoenix wearing black shirt with rolled sleeves to elbow forming perfectly her top, white waistcoat, red tie, white trousers with black boots, her hair were down free in waves ''Mama!'' Alex yell and run to Phoenix, letting her pick him up

''So did you watch uncle Kristoff as I told you?''

''Yes, but he was with Miss Anna and they kiss each other... gross... so I played with Block and Cooper'' Alex said while Phoenix cared him on her hip ''But then I saw Miss Elsa crying, she looked so sad mama'' Elsa froze when she heard Alex telling Phoenix about that ''She told me not to worry, but I still don't like when people cry especially you mama'' Phoenix smile sweetly and kiss top of his head

''I know honey... could you please go and stay with your grandmother? I need to make sure everything is in place''

''Okay'' Alex said and run fast as he could to his grandmother, while Phoenix turn and saw Elsa standing there alone confused how quickly Anna disappeared

''I know that's none of my business but why were you crying?'' Phoenix asked and step closer to Elsa and finally notice that Elsa was wearing blue summer dress, hair made in her usual braid over her left shoulder

''You don't know if I was really crying'' Elsa huff

''Well I trust my son and I can see your eyes are red''

''It could by allergies'' after another huff Phoenix roll her eyes and cross her arms in front of her chest

''Well if that's what you call it then ok, but I know that you are allergies only to seafood and nuts'' Elsa was quite shocked that Phoenix still remembered such a small thing about her, she was ready to say something, but Phoenix was already walking in opposite direction joining a group of people

*whisper* ''I knew coming here was bad idea''

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

After more hour of torture for both Phoenix and Elsa, Mrs. Grey decide to call it night and say goodbye to Rapunzel's parents and Merida's which they were both good friends of hers... Elsa was wondering around garden looking for Anna when she saw Phoenix sitting in summer- house looking at the stars, holding Alex in her arms, she was humming him lullaby, Elsa was about to leave and let them be alone when she heard low growl coming behind her

*whisper* ''Down Cooper... you could play in movie Elsa, secret agent like James Bond but female version... saving the world have amazing cars, weapons and... that all, but you need to work on your stealth more before that'' Phoenix quietly giggle not wanting to wake up Alex

*exhale* ''How did you know that's me?''

''Your perfume... _L' Air Du Angel_... You still using that one'' Phoenix said and gently wave her left hand which made Elsa yelp when she felt fur brash over her right leg ''Don't worry this is Cooper she doesn't bite... most of the time... She is White Shepherd my grandfather give her to me so I wouldn't feel alone in New York 5 years ago... So did you enjoy the party?''

''It was... good, but I should go look for Anna it's late and...''

''She is with Kristoff in his room and I doubt that you can _separate_ them... You can stay here we have guest room which you can use, I'm sure mother will be fine with you staying here'' Phoenix slowly move up with Alex and place his head on her shoulder rubbing his back, Elsa sigh and move her palms to cover her face hide her sad face from Phoenix

''Why are you so nice to me after what I done to you?''

''Well first we all have been drinking so I'm not driving under influence of alcohol and second I won't let you walk alone in this hour in streets something could happened to you so follow me... I don't bite'' Phoenix smirk and saw Elsa's hand now in front of her chest, she was blushing madly but still following Phoenix into house until Phoenix stopped in front of door in second floor ''You can take this room there should be some of my old shirts and shorts... Good night Elsa''

''I-I thank you Nicola'' Elsa said and watch Phoenix walk with Alex away, Elsa slowly move in and saw King size bed, whole room was made in white and blue colors ''This is going to be a rough night'' sighing Elsa looked around finding some clothes to sleep, quickly dress and jump into bed

* * *

* * *

Hello sweets :) I would like to apologize if you find a mistake... when I wrote this story I started with small parts and put them together... and well sometimes I got Block as hell, I couldn't figure out what I should do next and fact I spend almost 15 hours at work isnt exactly helping my sanity... but please be mindful... I try to update every Tuesday from now on

Please leave a Review or Comment if you like this story

See you all next Tuesday


	3. Chapter 3

** Until ** **we meet again Part 3 **

** Chapter- Fire **

* * *

Next morning after dreamless night Elsa wake up with feeling that something is trying to get on her bed, slowly she opened her eyes and saw Alex trying to move up on bed, behind him small puppy jumping around its master, Elsa watched him with small smile until he finally get on bed and crawled to her

''Miss Elsa?? Are you still sleeping??'' Alex asked cutely and shake her shoulder

*giggle* ''Good morning Alex'' Elsa smile and ruffle his hair ''And that puppy is yours??'' Elsa pointed to the puppy, while it was still trying get to Alex

''Yes that's Block, mama get him for me since she have Cooper... he's... ehm... mini Australian Shepherd''

*whine*

*giggle* ''He's adorable... so if I may ask young man what are you doing in my room??'' Elsa asked and get off the bed

''Grandma send me to in-inform you that we should move to dining hall to eat breakfast'' Alex smile and crawl to the edge of the bed, but since the bed was really high up from the ground he gripped her sheets tightly and looked unsure of his next move

*giggle* ''Let me help you down'' Elsa found this small pup adorable, it felt natural when she picked him up holding him on her hip and caring him down from the stairs to the dining hall, he even wrapped his small arms around her neck she even thought she heard him purr, all was suddenly lost to her when she saw feast on the table

''Wow'' Elsa was surprised, Mrs. Grey and Gerda made sure they have everything ready for breakfast ''You really don't have to... I mean this like for whole army''

*giggle* ''Well when you have children like Kristoff and Phoenix you have to be prepared'' Mrs. Grey smile as she put the rest of the food on the table ''Both of my children have stomach of endless well''

''Good morning'' the main door opened and Elsa saw Phoenix in some kind of running attire, she looked so good... well trained (wink)

''How was your run honey??'' Mrs. Grey asked

''Pretty good actually, but if you excuse me I need to make myself presentable and I will be joining you'' Phoenix smirk and wink at Elsa before walking to her room up stars, god that same wink from yesterday

''Come miss Elsa before mama comes back!! She can eat everything if we aren't quick'' Alex pointed to the table

*gasp* ''I heard that!!'' Phoenix yelled from upstairs

''I should thank you for letting me stay the night at your house Mrs. Grey'' Elsa said sincerely and sat Alex on one chair, waiting on Phoenix to show up again

''Please dear Phoenix told me she wouldn't let you walk home that late or call a taxi... God knows what kind of people are on the streets of Arendelle'' Mrs. Grey said and smile when she saw Alex was trying his hardest to reach for chocolate brownies ''Alex...''

''Ha-ha I got you a little thief!!'' he was pulled out of his seat by laughing Phoenix, while she tickle her pup ''Did you tried to take my brownies??''  
*giggle * ''Y-Yes!!'' Alex fight the Phoenix with all his mighty, but to no vain

''After the breakfast I take you home

''Please we already put you position by letting us stay the night, I can call taxi and...'' Elsa tried to argue

''Elsa'' but Phoenix stopped her ''I'm offering, Kristoff and I have some appointments in the city so we can kill two birds with one stone''

''Kill bird??'' Alex asked slightly terrified by what Phoenix meant

''Oh honey no, that's just saying... I would never hurt a bird'' Phoenix hugged Alex tightly and kissed side of his head, Elsa would have all this if only she was loyal to Phoenix, she could have a mate and pup, this could have been her family, but she throw it away by her action

* * *

** One ride later **

* * *

Ride was smooth, but sitting next to Phoenix wasn't exactly easy feeling her wolf still reacting to Alpha taking care of her pup

''What in the...'' Phoenix and rest saw firemen all around the house, they were still trying to put small fires down, but from looks of it Elsa and Anna's house was destroyed, when Phoenix stopped her car they went off and saw that house in complete ruins, there was nothing left to repair

''What happened??'' Anna asked while holding Kristoff's hand

''I'm Captain John Smith... luckily no one was hurt, but you can see your house went into fire, our men and police still try to figure it out what cause this fire'' Captain said ''All your things are gone... I'm truly sorry'' Captain give them said smile and went to his men

''Elsa are you...'' Phoenix asked and place her hand on Elsa's shoulder, but Elsa pulled away and glare at Phoenix

''This is all your fault!! If I didn't spend the night in your house I could have done something to save our house!!'' Elsa yell and didn't care about her surroundings , but when Kristoff was about to say something Phoenix rise her hand to stop him

''So you are blaming me that I'm responsible for all of this??'' Phoenix asked with calm voice and pointed on their burned house

''Yes, if I weren't at your stupid party I could have done something!!''

''If that's what you want I take full responsibility for it... in the meantime Kristoff could you please take back to our house??'' Kristoff nod ''You can take the car, when I done here I call for Kai to pick me up... I talk with their Captain and see what can be done''

''Of course'' Kristoff said and watch Phoenix walk away from them to talk with the fireman Captain

''I can't believe what you just did Elsa!! That was the most horrible thing to say!!'' now even Kristoff jump a little even Anna let go of him hand, step closer to Elsa and yell at her ''Yesterday she did what she thought is best for you and let you stay in their house, I knew that you didn't want to go at the party and for that I'm sorry, but Phoenix have nothing to do with what happened here and yet she took all responsibility and blame on herself just like she always do'' Elsa couldn't believe that Anna her sister was taking Phoenix's side instead of hers, but what if she is right, then wave of guilt hit her so strongly that she couldn't hold her tears ''No more tears Elsa they never solve anything''

''Anna is right... After we are done here you will stay with us in our house''  
''But Kristoff...''

''Stop Elsa, I'm know we don't see eye to eye, but when we get back you two will talk'' Elsa was stunned, but she rather listen because she knew that Kristoff is right

''Yes... of course I apologize''  
''Apologize to my sister Elsa and we are even''

* * *

** Few days later **

* * *

After accident Elsa and Anna start live in Grey's mansion, Mrs. Grey was pleased to have them there, when Elsa wanted to speak with Phoenix, Phoenix was always busy with work or taking care of Alex, it was almost impossible at the time, but then one night Elsa heard Phoenix in her study talking to someone

''ZET I don't care just run the numbers again and let me know of the results... Hellfire is important project I have been working on it ever since I took the place as CEO in our company...'' Elsa could tell that Phoenix sounds very angry and tired, she don't want to be disturb when ''Stealth isn't your strong suit Elsa you can't play secret agent in movie anymore'' busted, sighing she walk in the study and watch Phoenix to sit in her chair and run her hand through her long sandy blond hair

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen your conversation I just wanted to talk'' Elsa felt so nervous like never in her life before

''Wow that must be serious since you're playing with your braid'' Phoenix said and made Elsa more nervous and confused in same time

''What do you mean??''

*sigh* ''Every time when you are playing with your braid you are nervous or scared of something, I notice it in... Well I just notice that, now tell me what's bothering you so much''

''I really wanted to talk to you... About everything that happened in past a few days... I know I made terrible mistake that day and after what your mother told me''

''You know nothing Elsa..... My mom told me about your talk, but let me tell you this... my father treated like a trash after he discovered that I'm not an Alpha Son like Kristoff... every time when he got the chance he remained me how disgusted he is even standing near me'' Phoenix saw tears forming in Elsa's but she didn't care anymore, she hold it in her several years and now it's time to let it all out ''After a few years I started hate myself... I wanted to end all of this, never suffer again by his words, I was tired so drained physically and emotionally... that's why you found me in Arendelle Park, I wanted to end all of this... just put the gun to my head and pull the trigger, but then you showed up and somehow you manage to change my mind, let it all go and by myself... I didn't care for this Alpha Omega thing''

''Y-You wanted *snob* to end your life?? Why?? Why was your father disgusted for you not being Alpha??'' Elsa asked but her voice was shaking

''Because my father is one of those old stuck people, believing males should be Alpha and female Omega or Beta... and the fact he had a daughter instead of two sons was... he didn't take it well''

''But... you are Alpha now, probably one of the most powerful Alphas on Earth

''As I told you father doesn't respect female Alpha... I didn't presented when I was 15 years old... only 6 years ago when I took over our family company I turn up to be Alpha... *snicker* and I still getting use to this thing between my legs'' Phoenix laugh and wiggle her hips

''I only wish I could prove you that you are good enough... *whisper* but I'm afraid I destroy it again'' Elsa said and pull Phoenix closer to her, letting their lips touch in gentle kiss, while Phoenix was shocked Elsa wrapped her arms around Phoenix's neck, soon Phoenix let go and closed her eyes and move her arms on Elsa's hips pulling her closer, time didn't matter anymore, minutes or hours could pass and Elsa nor Phoenix cared, this was their sweet moment after 6 years, they pulled away and let their forehead touch with warm feeling in their chest, neither of them opened their eyes letting them bask in presence of one another, but before they could did something more both heard doors opening, revealing Alex in his tiger onesie pajamas holding Copper's fur in his right hand and left he was holding his Mushu _(Mulan)_ toy of course Block was there too at his master side wiggling his tail happily

''Mama... *sob* I had bad dream again'' Alex sob, which made Elsa _awwww_  
''It's alright honey it was just dream nothing in there can hurt you'' Alex nod and buried his head Phoenix's neck ''What if we go to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate??''

''O-Ok... can I have small marshmallows in it??'' Phoenix giggle and kiss side of Alex's head, releasing calming pheromones to call her pup

''Sure, but not too much... coming Elsa?? I'm sure you are still that big chocoholic I know'' Elsa gasp with mocking hurt, but then smile and shake her head

''Tempting as it might be I have to refuse I need to speak with Anna'' Phoenix nod and went with Alex and their pets into kitchen, after they disappeared from her view Elsa quickly run into Anna's room ''Anna come on I need to tell you something!!'' when Elsa entered Anna's room she immediately launch herself at Anna and start jumping (like Anna did it in movie at the beginning) ''Wake up wake up!!'' Anna groan and push Elsa's away causing her to start giggle ''Come on Anna''

*groan* ''You better have good reason for waking me up'' she glance at her nightstand and saw that was 1 am ''God... it's too early for me... alright spit it out and go back to sleep'' Anna turn and move in crook of Elsa's neck hugging her tightly, Elsa only laugh and hug Anna back

''I finally talk with Phoenix!! A-And we talk about everything about her and _US_ and we kiss and it was GOOD, but not like before this was new and GOOD and I think... what??'' Elsa was confused when she saw Anna smiling at her

''I'm happy for you, but please this time don't hurt her feelings *sigh* I can't see you hurt again or Phoenix... she's good person... you both deserve to be happy''

''Don't worry Anna and thank you... I love you'' Elsa kiss top of Anna's head and made her way to her room seeing Phoenix's back walking away from her, she notice how cute Alex look with his head on Phoenix shoulder and one hand on another, Cooper and Block were following her

*whisper whine* ''Mama??''

''Yes honey??''

''Will you *yawn* teach me how to swim??''

*snicker* ''Of course honey... we can today if you want after lunch?? Does that sounds good??'' Phoenix asked and cared Alex into his room, gently placing him on his bed

''Okay *yawn* love you mama''

''Love you too honey have sweet dreams'' kissing his temple Phoenix help Block into Alex bed and watch Block settle in Alex's waiting arms, leaving Cooper guarding her pup, it made Elsa's heart melt, gently closing Alex's door she watched Phoenix walk to her room and mouth _Sweet dreams Angel_

* * *

''Is everything going according to plan??'' dark figure asked and saw Hans and Jack walk towards him

''Yes, all is in motion as you planned sir'' Jack answered and put file on the table

''Leave for now... I need to think'' both Jack and Hans nod, leaving our mysterious person alone ''Let's see how well you can play child'' opening the file there was a photo of Phoenix ''Let's this game start''

* * *

* * *

**Hello sweets... I had another Block typical... Please leave comment if you like this story and next chapter will be next Tuesday as always... See ya**


End file.
